De 72ste Hongerspelen: Elizabeth Odair
by loveyourowncreation
Summary: "Elizabeth Odair!" Natuurlijk. Het was te verwachten. Iedereen wist dat dit ging gebeuren. Want wat is er nu dramatischer dan het kleine zusje van Finnick Odair, het meisje waarvoor hij alles deed om terug naar District 4 te komen, dat nu zelf in de Hongerspelen voor haar leven moet vechten?
1. Chapter 1

"Elizabeth Odair!" Natuurlijk. Het was te verwachten. Met een onverschillig, bijna verveeld gezicht loop ik naar voren. Mijn lange, zilveren jurk wappert om mijn benen en mijn hakken maken een akelig luid tikgeluid op het nu doodstille plein. Iedereen wist dat dit ging gebeuren. Want wat is er nu dramatischer dan het kleine zusje van Finnick Odair, het meisje waarvoor hij alles deed om terug naar District 4 te komen, dat nu zelf in de Hongerspelen voor haar leven zal moeten vechten? Niets. Helemaal niets. En daarom besluit het Capitool mij nu, met mijn vijftien jaar, aan de Hongerspelen te laten deelnemen. Tegen de tijd dat ik bij het podium aankom is het nog steeds doodstil op het plein. Nu word het moeilijk. Alles wat ik nu niet wil, is mijn broer aankijken. Maar hij zit op het podium, tussen de andere winnaars van District 4. En op dat podium moet ik zijn, om mijn gezicht aan District 4, de camera's van het Capitool, de televisie's van heel Panem te laten zien. En dus haal ik diep adem, concentreer me volop op de traptreden van het podium, en als ik er eenmaal ben, draai ik me zo snel om dat Finnick niet eens de kans krijgt om op welke manier dan ook contact met mij te maken. Een fractie van een seconde nadat ik me heb omgedraaid, vraagt Ally Wizmen, de overenthousiaste vrouw uit het Capitool die de namen voorleest, of er nog vrijwilligers zijn. _Kom op, _denk ik als niemand haar hand opsteekt. _Niemand?_ En op het moment dat ik dat denk, grijpt Ally mijn hand vast, vraagt om een applaus voor onze nieuwe meisjestribuut dit jaar en neemt met genoegen het aarzelende applaus in ontvangst. Dan waggelt ze op haar veel te hoge, felblauwe hakken naar de jongensnamen om daar een tribuut uit te trekken. En als ze de naam opleest, lukt het me niet langer mijn onverschillige houding aan te houden. Sterker nog, mijn mond valt open van protest. "Isaac Neville!" Isaac Neville. Mijn beste vriend. Ik zie zijn grote, gespierde gestalte langzaam naar voren lopen. Het zonlicht dat overdag altijd over District 4 waakt valt op zijn blonde haar, dat precies dezelfde kleur heeft als mijn haar. Glinsterend goudblond, met plukjes zilverblond, verkleurd door de felle zon. Een beetje hopeloos kijkt Isaac naar me op, terwijl hij de stenen trap van het podium beklimt. Als hij er eindelijk staat, vraagt Ally om vrijwilligers (die er overigens weer niet zijn) en na het applaus vraagt ze Isaac en mij om elkaars hand te schudden. En dat doen we. Niet waar. We doen meer. We klampen ons aan elkaars handen vast, alsof we elkaar uit deze vreselijke situatie kunnen redden.

Diep in gedachten zit ik voor me uit te kijken. Ik zit in de eetcoupe van de trein die ons naar het Capitool zal brengen. Mijn zilveren jurk en hakken heb ik ingeruild voor een spijkerbroek, een zwart topje, een zwart vest en comfortabele schoenen. Het enige wat ik heb laten zitten is de lage knot in mijn haar, die Annie Cresta, een winnares uit District 4 en de vriendin van mijn broer, er zo zorgvuldig in had gedaan. Met een uitdrukkingsloos gezicht bekijk ik de coupe waar ik in zit. De glanzende tafels en stoelen, de zijden gordijnen, het fluwelen tapijt. Ik ben hier al zo vaak geweest. Sinds mijn ouders vijf jaar geleden allebei overleden, heeft Finnick me geen enkele Hongerspelen alleen in ons nieuwe huis in de Winnaarswijk thuisgelaten. Als ik vroeg waarom, zei hij dat hij bang was dat ze mij iets zouden aandoen. Eerst begreep ik niet wat hij daar precies mee bedoelde, maar toen ik een jaar of dertien was, heeft hij het me helemaal uitgelegd. Ik herinner me die avond nog alsof het gisteren was. _"Finnick?" "Ja." "Als jij naar het Capitool moet om mentor te zijn, zeg je altijd dat je me meeneemt omdat je bang bent dat ze mij iets aandoen. Wat bedoel je daarmee?" Finnick kijkt op van het boek dat hij aan het lezen was en zijn prachtige, zeeblauwe ogen vinden de mijne. Finnick en ik hebben papa's ogen. Onze vader was een grote, gespierde man, met bronskleurig haar, zeeblauwe ogen, een goudbruine huid en een lief, zorgzaam gezicht. Finnick lijkt op hem. En ik lijk op mama, die altijd straalde met haar lichte huid die maar nooit bruin wilde worden, haar slanke figuur, haar hartvormige lippen en haar lange, goud- en zilverblonde haren. Het enige wat ik niet van haar heb geërfd zijn haar donkerbruine ogen, die altijd vol liefde toekeken hoe mijn vader viste, hoe Finnick de longen uit zijn lijf zwom of hoe ik mijn broer achterna probeerde te gaan, zo lang achter elkaar dat hij uiteindelijk terug moest zwemmen om ervoor te zorgen dat ik niet verdronk. Een fractie van een seconde lijkt Finnick niet te weten wat hij moet doen. Dan legt hij zijn boek weg en pakt mijn handen vast. "Elizabeth..." zegt hij. Dan kijkt hij me doordringend aan. "Elizabeth, ik heb je wel eens verteld dat het Capitool dingen van mij vraagt. Dingen die ik zelf niet leuk vind, maar waar zij veel geld aan verdienen. Weet je dat nog?" Zwijgzaam knik ik. Dat weet ik inderdaad nog. Hij vertelde het me ongeveer drie jaar geleden, vlak nadat onze vader was gestorven. Hij was zestien en moest ineens naar het Capitool. Hij had mij bij Mags, een oude winnares, achtergelaten en zei dat ik me vooral geen zorgen moest maken. "De eerste keer dat ze mij vroegen die dingen te doen, zei ik nee. Ik was vijftien jaar. Kort daarna stierf mama. Vergiftiging, zeiden ze. En ik geloofde het." Even houd hij op met praten. Finnick en ik praten nooit over de dood van onze ouders. Het is een veel te zwaar verlies. "Ongeveer drie maanden nadat mama overleed, vroeg het Capitool me weer die dingen te doen. En opnieuw zei ik nee. Ik was pas zestien. Maar kort daarna, stierf onze vader ook. Zomaar, uit het niets. En toen begreep ik het. Ik kon niet zomaar nee zeggen tegen het Capitool zonder iemand te verliezen die me dierbaar was. De derde keer zei ik ja. Want ik was bang dat ze jou iets zouden aandoen. Begrijp je me nog, Eliza?" Ik knik. Maar als ik mijn mond open doe om iets te vragen, onderbreekt Finnick me. En hij geeft antwoord op wat ik had willen vragen. "Je vraagt je natuurlijk af wat het Capitool van me vraagt." Zegt hij gespannen. Het valt me op dat hij een stuk bleker is dan hij een paar minuten geleden was. "Elizabeth... President Snow verkoopt mij. Mijn lichaam." Nu is het mijn beurt om te verbleken. Mijn mond valt open, maar er komt geen woord uit. "En elk jaar, elke keer dat ik terug moet naar het Capitool om mentor te zijn of.. mijn lichaam te verkopen, ben ik bang. Bang voor wraak van het Capitool. Dat ze jou toch nog iets aan doen. Omdat ik er niet direct mee akkoord ging. Daarom neem ik je mee. Omdat ik je dan toch een beetje kan beschermen." Mijn mond hangt nog steeds wijd open en een flauwe glimlach verwarmd het gezicht van mijn broer. "Doe je mond eens dicht, uilskuiken," zegt hij lief. "Finn," zeg ik zwakjes. "Je verkoopt je lichaam... zodat het Capitool mij niets aandoet?" _

Ik zucht. Elke keer dat ik aan die avond terugdenkt, voel ik die pijn weer, het verdriet dat ik altijd voel als ik aan de dood van mijn ouders denk, de angst dat Finnick iets overkomt. En vooral dat laatste. Want als Finnick dood gaat, of me op de een of andere manier verlaat, ben ik helemaal alleen. En hetzelfde geld voor hem. Als ik doodga in de Spelen, is hij helemaal alleen. Qua familie dan. We hebben natuurlijk Annie nog, en Mags. Maar dat is ook alles. Op de een of andere manier mochten de mensen in District 4 ons nooit. Mij niet, Finnick niet, onze ouders niet. Ze zeiden dat ze ons arrogant vonden. Asociaal. Maar wij wisten wel beter. De meeste mensen waren gewoon jaloers. Jaloers op mijn vaders bronzen haar en mijn moeders gouden haar. Jaloers op de spieren van mijn vader en mijn moeders slanke, elegante figuur. Jaloers op ons zwemtalent. Jaloers op het feit dat wij onszelf in leven wisten te houden, met mijn vader en broer die visten, en mijn moeder en ik die jaagden. Ik zit nog steeds diep in gedachten en schrik wanneer Finnick ineens, zonder waarschuwing, recht tegenover me gaat zitten. Zonder iets te zeggen kijkt hij me aan. "Het was te verwachten," zeg ik zwakjes. Zwijgend knikt hij. Dan schraapt hij zijn keel en zegt hij: "Alleen hadden we er niet op gerekend dat Isaac jouw districtpartner zou worden." "Nee," fluister ik. Dan kijk ik hem aan. "Finnick.. Ik wil niet dat Isaac dood gaat. Zijn familie heeft hem nodig..." Dat is zo. Isaac heeft drie jongere broertjes en een jong zusje, nog maar een jaar oud. Zijn moeder overleed vlak nadat zij geboren werd. En veel geld hebben ze niet; ze leven van de vis die Isaac en zijn vader vangen en het geld dat Finnick ze geeft, ook al staat Isaac daar niet altijd voor open. Ik dacht dat Finnick me wel zou begrijpen, dat hij zou zeggen dat hij me ontzettend veel zou gaan missen, maar dat ik zo veel mogelijk moest doen om Isaac terug thuis te krijgen. Maar dat doet hij niet. Sterker nog, hij begint hevig te protesteren. "Eliza! Je mag niet doodgaan! Ik snap dat het moeilijk is om met je beste vriend in de arena te gaan, maar je mag jezelf niet gaan opofferen! En... als jij dood zou gaan.. ik zou niemand meer hebben, Eliza. Niemand." Wanhopig kijkt hij me aan. "Je hebt Annie toch, Finn? En Mags? Ik bedoel-" "Maar dat is niet hetzelfde, Eliza. Jij bent mijn zus. Je bent de enige familie die ik nog heb, en als jij ook sterft zal ik-" "Hallo allemaal!" Finnick en ik kijken verschrikt op als de overenthousiaste Ally vrolijk binnen komt waggelen, gevolgd door Annie, Mags en Isaac. Alsof er niets aan de hand is. Met een vrolijke lach neemt Ally plaats aan mijn rechterkant, terwijl ze druk tegen Annie en Mags kletst, die allebei een beetje afwezig naast Finnick gaan zitten. Isaac gaat naast mij zitten en geeft me een kneepje in mijn hand. En bemoedigend kneepje. Eentje die zegt; 'maak je maar geen zorgen, het komt allemaal wel goed'. Dankbaar kijk ik in zijn lichtbruine ogen. Isaac glimlacht, laat mijn hand los en kijkt dan vol bewondering naar al het eten dat word geserveerd.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eliza, Isaac. Over 10 minuten komen we aan in het Capitool. Daar ontmoeten jullie je stylist en voorbereidingsteam, die jullie klaar zullen maken voor de openingsceremonie." Zegt Finnick, terwijl hij zijn arm om een nerveuze Annie heen slaat. "Ik geef jullie een tip: laat niet merken hoe vervelend je de dingen vind die ze met je gaan doen. Stylisten hebben ook praatjes. En ze vertellen maar al te graag aan jullie Capitoolpubliek hoe erg je het hebt uitgeschreeuwd. Dat kan je sponsors kosten." Isaac knikt, en ik zeg bedenkelijk: "Als ze het maar niet te belachelijk maken dit jaar. Ik heb niet echt zin om als een vis in die wagen te staan." "Ja!" roept Isaac enthousiast. "Een vis op het droge. Staat je vast heel leuk, Liza. Heb ik ook eens iets om om te lachen!" "En als jij niet gauw ophoudt met die 'leuke' opmerkingen, Neville," zeg ik vals tegen Isaac. "Heb ik ook een goede reden je te vermoorden!" En met een knipoog verlaat ik de coupe.

_Kssjj. Kssjj. Ksssjj!_

Dat zijn de voornaamste geluiden die ik hoor terwijl ik probeer het niet uit te gillen. "Nog even volhouden, liefje!" piept Isala, een overdreven magere vrouw met felgeel haar die mijn benen harst. "Je doet het heel goed!" Miko, een zwaar opgemaakte jongen die mijn nagels vijlt, gniffelt. "Heel erg goed zelfs! Weten jullie nog, dat meisje vorig jaar?" Cece, een vrouw met een paarsige huid die met mijn haar aan de slag is, barst in lachen uit. "Oh, die was vreselijk! Schreeuwen dat ze deed!" "En ze was nog lelijk ook!" Samen bulderen ze van het lachen. En ik onderdruk de neiging ze allebei een mep in het gezicht te geven. "Denk aan wat Finnick zei... Denk aan wat Finnick zei..." fluister ik tegen mezelf, en het lukt me enigzins te kalmeren. Wat een respectloos hoopje mensen zijn die Capitoolbewoners toch. "Zei je iets?" zegt Miko, en zonder op antwoord te wachten tilt hij me van de tafel en duwt me naar de spiegel. "Kijk maar eens goed naar jezelf, dan gaan wij je stylist halen!" en giechelend huppelen ze met z'n drietjes weg. Opgelucht haal ik adem. Ook al is het maar voor even, ik ben blij dat ik alleen ben.

Nieuwsgierig kijk ik in de spiegel. En ik moet zeggen, al die pijn heeft toch wel iets moois opgeleverd. Mijn huid glanst nu het van de overtollige haartjes is ontdaan. Mijn wenkbrauwen zijn net vleugels, zo gelijk zijn ze. En mijn haar schittert, elke keer dat ik met mijn hoofd beweeg. "Dat hebben ze goed gedaan, of niet soms?" fluistert een stem achter me. Verbaast en geschrokken knik ik. In de spiegel zie ik een man staan die me een zijden badjas aanreikt, die ik snel aantrek. Ik ken die man ergens van. Dat zwarte haar, die gebruinde huid, een scheve glimlach... "Deed jij niet altijd de meisjestribuut van District 1?" vraag ik aan hem. Hij lacht. "Ook aangenaam, mijn naam is Adam. En inderdaad, dat deed ik. Maar toen hoorde dat Finnick's beeldschone zusje District 4 zou vertegenwoordigen," weer die scheve glimlach. "Ben ik meteen van District gewisseld. Dit is een kans die je als stylist niet mag laten schieten!"

Wauw. Wat mijn kostuum precies moet voorstellen weet ik niet, maar het is in ieder geval mooi. In principe is het gewoon een blauwe bikini waaraan een heleboel blauwtinten stroken zijde zijn genaaid. De stroken zijn zo gedrapeerd dat het net een indrukwekkende avondjurk lijkt. Het doet me allemaal een beetje denken aan het maanlicht op de zee.

Tegen de tijd dat ik bij de wagens aankom, zijn een heleboel andere tributen er al, met onder andere Isaac. En ook al staat hij met zijn rug naar me toe, ik ben onder de indruk van zijn kostuum.

Isaac heeft een spijkerbroek aan die alle blauwtinten bevat die mijn stroken zijde ook hebben, alleen ziet het er bij hem veel ruiger uit. Net een nachtelijke storm op zee. Hij heeft geen t-shirt aan, zodat je zijn gespierde bovenlichaam goed kunt zien, dat versierd is met glimmende blauwe figuren.

Net als ik zijn armen sta te bewonderen, draait Isaac zich om. Hij loopt naar me toe, tilt me op en draait me in het rond. "Wat zie jij er mooi uit! Ook al had ik liever een vis gezien..." "Zet me neer!" sis ik. "Straks denken ze nog dat we een stel zijn!" Isaac gniffelt, zet me neer en begeleidt me naar de wagen. "Ik snap niet hoe jij zo optimistisch kunt zijn," mompel ik. Normaal werd ik heel vrolijk van zijn optimisme, maar op dit moment werkte het alleen maar op mijn zenuwen. "Besef je je wel dat we over een week of drie waarschijnlijk morsdood zijn?" "Jawel," antwoord Isaac, en even hoor ik de spanning die ik zelf ook voel in zijn stem doorschemeren. "Maar die laatste weken wil ik niet depressief doorbrengen. Er zijn nog genoeg redenen om te lachen, Liza. Dat ik mijn laatste dagen met mijn beste vriendinnetje mag doorbrengen, bijvoorbeeld!" En grijnzend slaat hij zijn arm om me heen. "Ga er nou niet van uit dat je doodgaat, Isaac," mompel ik. "Je moet wel vechten. Je hebt een familie die op je wacht.." "Jij net zo goed als ik, Eliza. En alle andere tributen." Ik zucht even, maar besteed er verder geen aandacht aan. Een broer. Wauw, wat een familie.

Ik kijk de zaal rond, die volstaat met wagens, tributen, stylisten en mentors. Finnick is spoorloos. Ach ja, hij zal wel een klant hebben.

De tributen zien er niet veel anders uit dan normaal. Edelstenen voor District 1, wapenuitrusting voor Disrict 2. Hm. De jongen uit District 2, een lange, gespierde jongen, lacht naar me, met een bezitterige blik in zijn ogen. Terug lachen maar. Waarschijnlijk zitten we toch allebei in de beroepstroep, iets wat Finnick zeker van mij en Isaac gaat vragen.

Ik kijk verder. Koeien voor District 10, fruitplukkers voor 11, mijnwerkers voor 12-

Wacht even. Kijkt die jongen uit 12 nou naar me? Even glimlacht hij, en draait zich dan om. Verwonderd blijft mijn blik bij hem hangen. Halflang, stijl zwart haar, olijfkleurige huid, grijze ogen... Heel anders dan de jongens uit District 4...

Even gaat met hart een slag sneller; dan schud ik mijn hoofd en bedenk me dat een verliefdheid op een andere tribuut nu wel het laatste is waarop ik zit te wachten.

De muziek begint en Isaac, die al een tijdje knipogen aan het weggeven is, tilt me op de wagen. "Hoofd omhoog en lachen maar, Liza!" zegt hij grijnzend. "Tijd om indruk te maken!"


	3. Chapter 3

_"De zon, de zee en het bos," zei mijn moeder dromerig. "Meer heb je niet nodig om te leven..." Ik lachte. Ik was nog jong, nog geen zes jaar, maar toch al dol op mijn moeders dromerige uitspraken. Ze waren altijd zo vrolijk, zo optimistisch. Precies zoals mijn moeder zelf. "Waar gaan we naartoe, mama?" Vroeg ik nieuwsgierig. Mama lachte. "Naar het bos," zei ze, en nog voor ik het kon vragen, antwoordde ze: "Waar we gaan doen zul je nog wel zien, Liesje," Liesje. Zo noemde mama mij altijd. Papa zei altijd 'Liza' en Finnick hield het bij 'Eliza'. Van de drie hield ik wel het meest van mama's koosnaampje. _

_De reis naar het bos leek uren te duren. Toen we er eindelijk waren haalde mijn moeder een hele voorraad wapens uit een holle boomstam. Messen, pijl en boog, en het allermooiste; speren. Toen drong het tot me door: mijn moeder ging me eindelijk leren jagen. _

Met een gelukkig gevoel word ik wakker. De dag dat mijn moeder me leerde jagen was misschien wel een van de mooiste dagen uit mijn leven.

Met mijn ogen nog steeds dicht ga ik rechtop zitten en rek me uit. Eerst maar Finnick wakker maken, ontbijten en dan samen naar de zee om te gaan vissen. Even val ik terug in mijn bed om wakker te worden, naar de rustige geluiden van de zee te luisteren- die er, als ik even luister, helemaal niet zijn. Verward doe ik mijn ogen open. Ik zie een lichte, luxe kamer, groot bed- waarom ben ik hier?

Ik krijg bijna een hartaanval als ik me dat herinner.

De Hongerspelen. Natuurlijk. "Eliza? Wakker worden, eerste dag van de training vandaag," Hoor ik Annie zachtjes zeggen. Ik ga rechtop zitten en glimlach naar haar. Annie Cresta. Finnick's grote liefde. Ik vind het jammer dat ik hun bruiloft niet meer ga meemaken. "Oh, Eliza," zegt Annie voordat ze weggaat. "Finnick wilt jou en Isaac zometeen spreken. Over jullie tactiek." "Onze tactiek?" zeg ik verbaast. "Dat hoort hij toch pas de dag voor de interviews te bespreken?" Annie haalt haar schouders op. "Volgens mij wilt hij dat jullie er vandaag al mee beginnen. Vraag me niet waarom, want ik weet het ook niet." En met dat antwoord verlaat ze mijn kamer.

"Nou Finn, barst maar los," zegt Isaac als ik de kamer binnenloop. Blijkbaar zaten ze daar al een tijdje, want Finnick's uitdrukking is ongeduldig en Isaac heeft rode wangen van nieuwsgierigheid. "Goed dan," mompelt Finnick, en aan zijn houding kan ik zien dat dit waarschijnlijk niet het leukste gesprek ooit gaat worden. "Om te beginnen wil ik graag dat jullie je bij de beroepstroep aansluiten." Ik knik, omdat ik al zoiets verwacht had, maar Isaac gromt: "Serieus? Wil je ons bij die uitslovers van 1 en 2? Die hier voor getraind zijn?" "Jazeker. Want ook al zijn wij niet getraind voor de Spelen, tributen uit 4 zijn gehard en sterk door het werk in de zee. En daardoor zitten er altijd tributen uit 4 bij de beroeps, ook al heb ik daar zelf nooit voor gekozen." Dat is waar. Finnick vertikte het om bij de beroeps te gaan. "En waarom wij dan wel?" vraagt Isaac. Isaac haat de beroeps. En dat weet Finnick maar al te goed. "Voor jullie veiligheid. En laat me even uitspreken, Isaac, want er zit nog meer achter." Finnick haalt diep adem. Het valt me op dat hij uit alle macht mijn blik ontwijkt. "Zoals jullie weten zijn beroeps verreweg de sterkste tributen van de arena. Ik geef jullie een opdracht mee: zorg dat de beroepstroep zo ver mogelijk word uitgeroeid voordat jullie hem verlaten." Even weet ik niet wat hij bedoelt, maar dan begrijp ik het. Fijn. Mensen vermoorden waarmee we een bondgenootschap hebben. Gezellig. "En hoe," gromt Isaac. "Wilde je dat we dat gingen doen?" "Heel simpel: win hun vertrouwen, zorg dat je alleen bent met een van de beroeps en vermoord hem of haar. Loop dan in paniek naar de andere en vertel over een gevecht, een giftige bes, maakt niet uit. Maar dat is niet het belangrijkste. Het belangrijkste is het vertrouwen, en hoe jullie dat gaan winnen." Even stopt Isaac met praten en zucht diep. "Isaac. Voor jou is het simpel: maak vrienden. Zorg dat de meisjes je leuk vinden, de jongens je sympathiek. Laat je bij de training van je sterkste, grappigste, indrukwekkendste kant zien. Elizabeth," Hmm. Hij gebruikt mijn hele naam. Foute boel. "Voor jou ligt het ingewikkelder. Ik wil dat je ervoor zorgt dat een van de jongens verliefd op jou word."

Woedend. Zo voel ik me als ik even later met Isaac en Ally de lift in stap die ons naar de training zal brengen. "Eliza," zegt Isaac zacht. Boos draai ik mijn hoofd weg. Hij heeft het makkelijk. Hij hoeft niemand te verleiden. Hij mag gewoon lekker zichzelf zijn. En op dit moment kan ik even niemand verdragen. "Eliza," zegt hij weer, nu dringender. "Wat," snauw ik. Het gaat tegen al mijn principes in om gemeen tegen Isaac te zijn, maar nu kan het me niets schelen. Isaac zucht. "Luister, Eliza, ik weet dat het vervelend is. Maar Finnick doet gewoon wat het beste voor jou is. Hij wilt niet dat je sterft, je bent zijn zus. Zijn enige familie. Hij houdt van je." Door die laatste zin word ik weer iets rustiger, en ben ik in staat om te antwoorden: "Maar het is nooit goed om je anders voor te doen dan hoe je je voelt, Isaac. Ik snap gewoon niet waarom ik niet hetzelfde kan doen als jij," Isaac knikt. "Dat begrijp ik. Maar als Finnick denkt dat dit het beste is, zullen we daar niet aan moeten twijfelen." Ik knik. Misschien is dat wel het beste.

Op het moment dat de liftdeuren opengaan, word ik overvallen door paniek. "Maar ik moet er nu al mee beginnen," zeg ik paniekerig tegen Isaac. "Hoe?" "Stil maar," zegt hij rustig. "Gewoon erop afgaan, praatje maken, lachen om grapjes. Weet je nog voor wie je moet gaan?" Ik knik. Finnick wilt dat ik de jongen uit 2 verleid. Misschien wel de grootste van allemaal. "Goed zo. Ik weet dat je het kunt, Eliza. Ik heb gezien hoe die gast gisteren naar je stond te staren," Isaac fronst zijn wenkbrauwen terwijl hij eraan terugdenkt. "Ik denk eigenlijk dat je niet eens iets hoeft te zeggen. Ga gewoon voor hem staan en hij is verkocht." Om die opmerking moet ik lachen en dankbaar sla ik mijn armen om Isaac heen. "Uhm.. liefjes?" Hm. Ik was Ally even vergeten. Ik laat Isaac los en loop dan samen met hem achter Ally aan naar een grote, felverlichte zaal, die volstaat met wapens, overlevingstechnieken en tributen. Isaac gaat rustig bij de beroeps staan, met een zelfverzekerde, vriendelijke uitstraling. Even aarzel ik, maar dan volg ik zijn voorbeeld.

Een half uur later, na de uitleg over alle onderdelen, zijn we vrij om naar elk onderdeel te gaan dat we maar willen. Verlangend kijk ik naar de speren. "Wat zullen we gaan doen?" vraag ik aan Isaac, die besluitloos naast me staat. Zijn ogen richten zich op een paar van de beroeps, die zich staan uit te sloven bij de messen. "Messen werpen maar? Kunnen we meteen even kennis maken met onze nieuwe vrienden." Ik lach, en ontspannen lopen we naar het messen-onderdeel, waar we openlijk worden ontvangen door de beroeps. "Daar heb je District 4!" roept een van de jongens, volgens mij die uit 1. Isaac steekt vriendschappelijk zijn hand op. "Ik ben Isaac," zegt hij ontspannen. Het verbaast me hoe goed hij hierin is. "En deze beeldschone dame naast mij is-" "Elizabeth Odair natuurlijk," zegt de jongen uit 2 grijnzend terwijl hij zijn hand naar me uitsteekt. "Maar jij mag me Eliza noemen," zeg ik lief lachend tegen hem. Bah. Ik haat acteren. "Noem jij mij dan maar Matt," zegt Matt en hij gebaard naar de jongen en het meisje achter hem. "Dit zijn Lenny en Sydney, District 1." Handen schudden, lachen, grapjes maken. Het lijkt wel een feestje. Een heel dodelijk feestje dan.

"En? Hoe ging het?" vraagt Finnick nerveus als Isaac en ik de lift uitstappen. Ik grom iets, loop om hem heen en laat me op de bank vallen. Mijn hoofd voelt alsof hij elk moment kan barsten. Ik hoor hoe Isaac Finnick zachtjes bijpraat, maar besteed er geen aandacht aan. De hele dag heb ik lachend en vrolijk doorgebracht met Isaac, Lenny, Sydney, Matt en Katie, het moorddadige meisje uit 2. Misschien nog wel het meest met Matt, omdat hij degene is die ik moet verleiden. En aangezien hij al een oogje op mij leek te hebben, was dat niet zo'n moeilijke opgave. Ik zucht, sta op en wens iedereen welterusten. Zin in eten heb ik niet. Ik voel Finnick's ogen ongerust in mijn rug prikken, maar ik ben niet in de stemming iets tegen hem te zeggen. Op dit moment wil ik alleen slapen en me voorbereiden om de komende, zware dagen.

De twee dagen daarna zijn zwaar. Het is opvallend vermoeiend om gewoon leuk te doen. Maar het werkt wel. Al snel sta ik bij de wapenonderdelen met de knappe, bruinharige Sydney te giechelen (die ik verbazingwekkend genoeg eigenlijk best wel aardig vind, afgezien van haar gewoonte oefenpoppen het hoofd af te hakken), heb ik leuke gesprekken met de lange, roodharige Lenny en doe ik wedstrijdjes bij het messenwerpen met de kleine, moordlustige, zwartharige Katie. En, misschien wel het allerbelangrijkste, waar ik ook ga of sta, Matt's arm rust altijd op mijn schouders.

Eigenlijk zijn ze helemaal niet zo erg. Ze zijn moorddadig. Ze zijn getraind en arrogant. Maar daarnaast zijn ze best wel aardig. En daarover is Isaac het met me eens. Hij kan het opvallend goed vinden met Lenny, en weet Sydney altijd te vermaken met zijn grappige verhalen over gebeurtenissen uit District 4. Alleen Matt kan het niet zo goed vinden met Isaac, vooral omdat hij nu weet dat hij mijn beste vriend is. En Katie is gewoon koel tegen iedereen die ze tegenkomt. Maar hoe aardig ze ook mogen zijn, het blijft zwaar. We weten dat ze ons zonder enige emotie zullen vermoorden als dat nodig is. Ik ben dan ook blij als ik bij de privesessies voor het laatst naar Matt lach, voordat hij de Spelmakers gaat laten zien wat hij kan. Vermoeid laat ik mijn hoofd op Isaac's schouder rusten, terwijl ik wel blijf glimlachen. Er kunnen nog altijd verraders tussen de andere tributen zitten. "Weet jij al wat je gaat doen?" fluisterd Isaac, zo zacht dat het niet opvalt. "Ik denk dat ik wat speren ga werpen, messen gooien, misschien even boogschieten. En jij?" "Zwaardvechten. Speerwerpen. Dat is het wel zo'n beetje, denk ik." "Misschien moet je ook wat messen gooien," zeg ik een beetje afwezig terwijl ik de zaal rond kijk. De overgebleven tributen zien er gespannen uit. Op een na. De jongen uit 12. Hij kijkt naar me. Alweer. De afgelopen dagen heb ik vaker zijn blik opgevangen. Ik probeer me te herinneren hoe hij heet, maar ik kan er echt niet op komen. En aangezien ik nu officieel bij de beroeps hoor lijkt het me niet toepasselijk om een praatje met hem te maken. Maar lachen kan natuurlijk wel.

Een paar minuten later word "Elizabeth Odair!" omgeroepen en met een diepe zucht sta ik op. "Doe je best, Eliza," zegt Isaac bemoedigent. Ik lach naar hem, knijp in zijn hand en loop dan snel naar de zaal.

Als ik de ogen van de tributen in mijn rug voel, word het ineens heel duidelijk hoe snel de Spelen zullen beginnen.

.


	4. Chapter 4

"Vier uur?" Zegt Isaac verbijsterd, nadat Finnick heeft uitgelegd wat we moeten doen om ons voor te bereiden op de interviews en hoe lang we daarvoor nodig hebben. "Acht, in principe," zegt Finnick nuchter. "Vier met Ally over de presentatie en vier met mij over de inhoud." "En heb je daar vier uur voor nodig? Kom nou..." zegt Isaac, terwijl hij mij een ongelovige blik toewerpt. Ik haal mijn schouders op. "Dat zal je nog verbazen, Isaac..." Zeg ik onverschillig. Jaar in jaar uit heb ik al die tributen in kamers zien verdwijnen waar ze ongestoord met Finnick of Ally konden oefenen. En elk jaar kwamen ze er uitgeput en verward weer uit; de lading informatie was vaak net iets te veel. "Eliza, als jij nu eerst met Ally oefent, en Isaac met mij." Ik knik, maar Isaac staart nog steeds ongelovig naar mijn broer. Finnick zucht. "Geloof me maar, Isaac.." zegt hij terwijl hij hem een vriendschappelijke schouderklop geeft. "Het is allemaal nog niet zo makkelijk als je denkt." En met die woorden neemt hij Isaac mee naar een aparte kamer, waardoor Ally en ik alleen overblijven. Annie en Mags zijn nergens te bekennen. Ik begin me af te vragen waarom ze ook alweer mee waren. "Zo, Elizabeth, even kijken wat we met jou kunnen doen... je hebt van jezelf al een mooie rechte houding, dat is goed, heel handig, en je kunt goed lopen op hakken, dat hebben we al gezien.." En terwijl Ally doorratelt over al mijn plus- en minpunten, brengt ze me naar een kamer waar opvallend weinig meubels staan (een kledingkast en twee stoelen), waar ze me een lange, nachtblauwe galajurk en een paar ontzettend hoge hakken aantrekt. De uren daarna leert ze me alles over lopen, zitten, houding, oogcontact (ik heb een hekel aan oogcontact met mensen die ik niet goed ken) en lachen. En als het eindelijk lunchtijd is, blijft ze maar tegen Finnick doorratelen over hoe laaiend enthousiast ze is over mijn aangeboren rechte houding, elegante manier van lopen en beleefde manier van lachen, en hoe ontevreden ze is over mijn afkeer voor oogcontact met vreemden. Terwijl ze praat wissel ik een vermoeide blik met Isaac, die een beetje onthutst uit zijn gesprek met Finnick was gekomen. Blijkbaar is hij erachter gekomen hoe weinig vier uren kunnen zijn.

Na de veel te korte lunch neemt Finnick me mee naar de kamer waarin hij daarnet ook is verdwenen met Isaac. Deze kamer lijkt veel op de kamer waar ik met Ally in heb geoefend, alleen is deze meer gevuld. Lang de muren staan lange, zachte banken en lage koffietafeltjes, die volstaan met bossen kleurige bloemen. Vlak bij een glazen muur, die uitkijkt op het Capitool, staan twee comfortabele stoelen, die zo staan dat degene die erop zitten elkaar schuin aankijken, maar toch over het Capitool kunnen uitkijken. "Ga zitten," zegt Finnick, terwijl hij me naar de stoelen dirigeert. Als we allebei zitten, valt er een korte stilte, waarin Finnick me doordringend aankijkt. "Barst maar los," zeg ik uiteindelijk, terwijl ik een beetje onderuitgezakt in de comfortabele stoel ga zitten. Na al dat rechtop zitten bij Ally gun ik mijn rug best een beetje rust. "Goed. Ten eerste wil ik zeggen dat ik echt heel tevreden ben met die tien die jullie hebben gehaald bij de privésessies. Ik weet niet of het jullie gaat helpen in de arena met de andere tributen, want jullie zullen zeker als een grote vijand worden gezien door verschillende tributen, maar qua donaties zal het zeker goed uitkomen. En het zal ook zeker een onderwerp zijn dat Ceasar Flickerman gaat aansnijden. En ten tweede.. je tactiek." Finnick haalt even diep adem. "Als je wilt dat ik Ceasar Flickerman ga versieren, kun je het wel vergeten, Finn," grom ik. "Nee, een per keer is wel genoeg," lacht Finnick. Dan word hij weer serieus. "Eliza, ik ga jou hetzelfde vertellen als ik bij Isaac heb gedaan. Jullie hebben al een tactiek voor in de arena, dus nu is het vooral belangrijk te bespreken welke indruk je maakt. En eigenlijk wil ik dat jullie bij het publiek hetzelfde gaan doen als wat jullie bij de beroeps hebben gedaan: zorg dat ze jullie vertrouwen." Even valt er een stilte. "En hoe wilde je dat ik dat ging doen? Gewoon even zorgen dat een heel land mij vertrouwd?" zeg ik. Vier personen waren nog wel te doen. Maar miljoenen in een keer... Dat is toch echt iets moeilijker. "Maak indruk. Vertel iets over jezelf, iets tragisch, maar laat zien dat je er weer bovenop bent gekomen. Dat je sterk genoeg bent om te vechten voor je leven, om terug te komen naar waar je vandaan komt." En weer valt er een stilte. Ik probeer te bevatten wat Finnick precies bedoelt, en er gaat een golf van schrik door me heen als ik het begrijp.

"Nee," fluister ik. "Finnick... wil je dat ik over papa en mama vertel?" Finnick knikt. Hij ziet doodsbleek. "Nee... Dat kan ik toch niet maken? Ik bedoel, het Capitool heeft ze zelf ver-" "Dat weet ik," zegt Finnick zacht. "Maar het publiek hoeft dat niet te weten. Zorg gewoon... Zorg dat ze medelijden hebben. Dat ze om je gaan geven, omdat je zoveel hebt meegemaakt, en dat ze je gaan vertrouwen. Niemand hoeft te weten door wie onze ouders zijn gestorven." Met open mond kijk ik Finnick aan. Sinds de dood van mama en papa hebben wij amper over ze gesproken. Dat deed veel te veel pijn. En nu wilt hij dat ik heel Panem er even over inlicht? "Dat kan ik niet, Finnick," fluister ik. "Dat weet je.." "Sst," Finnick buigt voorover en pakt mijn handen stevig vast. Ik kijk hem aan. Hij ziet er precies uit zoals ik me voel: op het punt om in tranen uit te barsten. "Natuurlijk kun jij dat wel," zegt Finnick. "En jij gaat terug naar huis komen. Dat weet ik heel zeker," "Finnick," zeg ik zwakjes. "Ik... Je weet dat ik niet naar huis kan komen... Ik wil dat Isaac dit overleeft." Finnick zucht. Dan kijkt hij me heel strak aan. "Dat weet ik. Maar Eliza, je moet niet vergeten dat er een kans is dat Isaac dood gaat, voordat jij zelfs maar de kans krijgt. En als dat gebeurd... Je moet me beloven dat je er dan voor gaat vechten om te winnen. Beloof het me." Even weet ik niet wat ik moet zeggen. Daar had ik nog niet aan gedacht. Want bij een ongeluk, een sterke vijand was het al mogelijk dat Isaac het niet overleefde. En wat zou ik dan doen? Sterven? Zodat er niemand meer zou zijn die voor Isaac's familie kon zorgen, op Finnick na. "Ik beloof het," Fluister ik schor. En na die uitspraak vlieg ik Finnick huilend om zijn hals.

"Slechte nacht gehad?" zegt Adam fronsend als ik de kamer binnenloop waar hij me zal opmaken en aankleden. Ik knik. Want het gesprek dat ik gisteren met Finnick heb gehad, ging niet zozeer over het interview, maar eigenlijk meer over de afgelopen jaren. Hij vertelde me over zijn verdriet en schuldgevoel, en de drang om mij te beschermen, elke keer dat hij naar me keek. Ik vertelde hem op mijn beurt hoeveel ik mam en pap mis, en dat ik niet nog iemand wil verliezen, niet Finnick, niet Isaac, niemand. En daarom stond ik nu, met rode ogen van het huilen, gapend en slaperig voor Adams neus. Ik kijk om me heen. "Waar is het voorbereidingsteam?" vraag ik. Het valt meteen op dat die drie drukke, kleurige figuren niet in de kamer zijn. "Die liggen nog te slapen." Zegt Adam, en hij strijkt even met zijn hand over mijn gezicht. "Ik heb besloten dat ik alles zelf ga doen. Ik wil niet dat ze iets verpesten." Opgelucht haal ik adem. Gelukkig maar. Op dit moment heb ik echt geen behoefte aan een roddelend, gillend voorbereidingsteam om me heen. "Wat ga je precies met me doen?" vraag ik nieuwsgierig. Want na dat prachtige kostuum bij de openingsceremonie kan ik me eigenlijk geen jurk voorstellen die nog mooier is. "Dat zul je nog wel zien," zegt Adam geheimzinnig, en met zijn make-up in de aanslag gaat hij aan het werk.

"Zo! Kijk maar een goed naar jezelf, schoonheid!" zegt Adam zelfvoldaan. Na acht lange uren werk is hij eindelijk klaar met zijn kunstwerk. En ik ben benieuwt. Glimlachend loop ik naar de spiegel, en met een blik op mijzelf valt mijn mond open van verbazing.

Mijn haar is losjes opgestoken, waardoor het net een gouden waterval van haar lijkt. Mijn ogen zijn opgemaakt met een prachtige, glinsterende, nachtblauwe kleur die het blauw in mijn ogen nog blauwer doet lijken. Mijn lippen hebben een prachtige, zachtroze kleur gekregen en mijn huid lijkt wel satijn.

En mijn jurk... Wauw.

De bovenkant van mijn jurk is een ontzettend strak nachtblauw korset, met een hartvormig decolleté en helemaal versierd met kleine, doorzichtige diamantjes. Het korset word bij elkaar gehouden door een prachtig lint, in hetzelfde nachtblauw als het korset, dat als je er beter naar kijkt blijkt te bestaan uit allemaal aan elkaar genaaide cirkeltjes. De onderkant van mijn jurk bestaat uit een hele verzameling van dat soort nachtblauwe linten, zoveel dat het net een dicht waterval van linten lijkt. Ik zie eruit als een mysterieus, mooi sprookjesfiguur.

"Wauw," fluister ik verbijsterd. "Adam.. Bedankt..." Adam glimlacht. "Nee, ik hoor jou te bedanken. Je bent de droom van elke stylist. En als je nu eens zorgt dat je terugkomt, kan ik ook de jurk voor het eindinterview doen." Ik zucht, maar besluit me verder niets aan te trekken van die opmerking en loop naar Adam om hem te omhelzen.

"Wat ben je mooi," fluistert Finnick als Adam en ik naar de lift lopen, waar hij, Ally, Isaac en zijn stylist al staan te wachten. Isaac ziet er geweldig uit: hij heeft een donkerblauwe spijkerbroek, een witte blouse en een zilverkleurig jasje aan. Simpel maar aantrekkelijk. Net als Isaac zelf. Hij knipoogt naar me. Ik knipoog terug. "Bedankt," zeg ik tegen Finnick. Hij glimlacht. "Goed," zegt hij dan. "Jullie weten wat jullie moeten doen. Hebben jullie nog vragen?" Ik schud mijn hoofd, en Isaac doet hetzelfde. "Goed," zegt Finnick. En met zijn allen stappen we in de glazen lift die ons naar de plaats van het interview zal brengen.

District 1. Aantrekkelijk. Sterk. District 2. Moorddadig. Gevaarlijk. District 3. Slim. Geniaal.

Dat is zo ongeveer de beschrijving van de zes tributen die voor mij aan de beurt zijn met het interview met Ceasar Flickerman. Ik sta hand in hand achter de schermen met Isaac, steeds in elkaars handen knijpend als er een door het publiek word gelachen of geschreeuwd.

"Wat een geniale kandidaten hebben we toch! Dit gaat een geweldig jaar worden, ik voel het gewoon!" Horen we Ceasar roepen, vlak nadat de jongenstribuut van 3 het podium heeft verlaten. Isaac knijpt in mijn hand. Mijn beurt. "Succes," fluistert Isaac. Ik knik, niet in staat ook maar iets te zeggen. "Zo," hoor ik Ceasar zeggen, als het publiek eindelijk is gestopt met applaudisseren. "Eens kijken... District 4.. Aha! Een bekende... Dames en heren.. een groot applaus.. voor de beeldschone Elizabeth Odair!" Een hoop kabaal. Felle lichten. Een man met groenig haar en make-up die me lachend aankijkt. Dat zijn de voornaamste dingen die tot me doordringen als ik op automatische piloot met een grote nepglimlach het podium oploop. Het applaus houdt zo lang aan dat Ceasar het publiek uiteindelijk tot stilte moet manen om zijn interview te kunnen afnemen. "Elizabeth... Wat een eer om met jou te kunnen praten!" zegt Ceasar, als het publiek eindelijk stil is. "Dat kan ik ook over jou zeggen," zeg ik, terwijl ik glimlachend naar het publiek kijk. Ceasar lacht. "Bedankt, Elizabeth-" "Je mag gewoon Eliza zeggen, hoor," zeg ik. "Dat doet iedereen." "Goed, Eliza, zeg eens eerlijk.. Hoe voelt het om hier te zitten, op dezelfde plaats waar je broer zeven jaar geleden ook zat?" Ik hoor hoe het publiek hun adem even inhoudt. Dit is de vraag waarop iedereen een antwoord wilt. Ik zucht. "Het is.. niet fijn. Mijn broer en ik weten allebei wat de risico's zijn. Er is gewoon een kans dat ik niet terugkom en dan.. Dan is Finnick helemaal alleen-" "Alleen?" Ceasar kijkt me verbaast aan. "Wat bedoel je daar mee? Hij heeft je ouders toch?" _Je kunt het, Eliza. Gewoon zeggen._ Ik haal diep adem. "Mijn ouders... zijn dood."

Een geschokte stilte vult de ruimte. Dan hoor ik hoe iemand in het publiek begint te huilen. Ceasar kijkt me verbaast en bedroefd aan. "Ik.. Ik weet niet goed wat ik hierop moet zeggen, Eliza. Wil je erover praten?" Ik schud mijn hoofd. "Nee. Mijn ouders zijn gestorven toen ik negen, tien jaar was. Een lange tijd was ik niet in staat om ook maar met andere mensen dan mijn broer te praten, zo verdrietig was ik. Maar die tijd is voorbij. Ik denk nog steeds elke dag aan mijn ouders, en het liefst zou ik nu willen dat ze thuis naar mijn interview zaten te kijken." Ik voel een traan over mijn wang rollen. Het publiek houdt gespannen zijn adem in. "Maar.. dat is nu eenmaal niet zo. En ik accepteer het zoals het is." Nog een stilte. Maar in plaats van dat die word geëindigd door een huilend publiek, stijgen er nu allerlei bemoedigende kreten uit het publiek op. En Ceasar lacht weer als hij doorgaat met het interview. "Zo'n moedig meisje als jij... Ik denk dat we onze volgende winnaar hebben gevonden!" Er klinkt een luid gejuich op uit het publiek. Ik haal opgelucht adem. Het is gelukt. Ze hebben vertrouwen in me. "Maar, dames en heren, dit prachtige interview is nog niet afgelopen!" zegt Ceasar. "Laten we het hebben over je trainingscore. Een tien, dames en heren, een van de hoogste scores van deze Hongerspelen! Eliza, kun je ons iets meer over die dag vertellen? Hoe haal je zo'n ontzettend hoge score?" Ik lach. "Nou, Ceasar, de enige manier om dat te halen is doen waar je goed in bent. En dat is alles wat ik heb gedaan." Gejuich, geklap en bemoedigend geschreeuw. Dat is het geluid dat de zaal vult, totdat er een luide bel klinkt en Ceasar met een kus op mijn wang afscheid van me neemt.

"Je was geweldig, zusje van me," zegt Finnick terwijl hij me omhelst. Ik kan alleen maar knikken, omdat mijn keel dichtgeknepen zit van het opgekropte verdriet. Tranen stromen over mijn wangen als ik Isaac doormiddel van een knuffel succes wens. Een beetje versuft kijk ik hem na als hij naar het podium loopt. "Wat gaat Isaac eigenlijk doen?" vraag ik aan Finnick, als ik besef dat ik dat nog niet weet. "Gaat hij over zijn moeder vertellen?" "Nee," zegt Finnick. "Het publiek heeft net een zwaar verhaal gehoord van jou. Ze zullen behoefte hebben aan iets vrolijks. Als Isaac nu over zijn moeder zou vertellen, worden ze veel te verdrietig." "Wat gaat hij dan doen?" "Dat hoor je wel." Ik knik en concentreer me op het interview.

"Dames en heren, de jongenstribuut van District 4... Isaac Neville!" Luid gejuich. Volgens mij hebben Isaac's spieren indruk gemaakt bij de openingsceremonie. "Zo, Isaac.. Vertel mij eens, wat vind je er nu van dat je als tribuut aan de Hongerspelen meedoet?" Korte stilte. "Nou.. Het is natuurlijk niet leuk. Ik bedoel, je moet je familie en je vrienden zomaar verlaten, zonder dat je weet of je ze nog wel eens terug gaat zien. En... Nou, jullie zullen allemaal wel begrijpen dat het niet leuk is om met je beste vriendin de arena in te gaan." "Je beste vriendin? Wat bedoel je daarmee?" "Elizabeth en ik... We zijn al beste vrienden sinds we twee zijn. Maar ach... Als een van ons niet wint, dan is het in ieder geval leuk dat we onze laatste dagen met elkaar hebben besteed." Even is het publiek stil van verbazing, maar dan begint het geroezemoes. "Je.. Je beste vriendin? Is Elizabeth Odair je beste vriendin?" vraagt Ceasar verbaast. Volgens mij is hij niet gewend aan de vreemde wending die dit gesprek neemt. "Ja," zegt Isaac onverschillig. Als sinds we twee zijn. Of had ik dat al gezegt? Maar ach, wat maakt het uit... We kunnen tot de laatste dag bij elkaar zijn en dat is precies wat we allebei wilden.


	5. Chapter 5

_Boem boem. Boem boem._

Op dit moment is het kloppen van mijn hart alles wat tot me doordringt.

Ik sta in de glazen buis die me naar de arena zal brengen, wachtend tot er enige beweging in komt.

"_Tributen naar arena in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0." _

Zegt een monotone vrouwenstem. Als de stem 'nul' heeft gezegt, voel ik hoe de ijzere plaat onder mij langzaam naar boven beweegt.

Ik sluit mijn ogen en denk aan de dingen die Finnick me vanochtend heeft verteld, vlak voordat Isaac en ik naar de arena werden gebracht.

"_Als je in de arena bent, heb je zestig seconden om de arena vanaf je plaat te verkennen. Zorg dat je daar gebruik van maakt. Ga niet op zoek naar Isaac of een van de andere tributen. En als je het kanonschot hoort, ga je meteen naar de Hoorn des Overvloeds voor wapens. Meteen. Begrepen?" "Begrepen."_

Ik zucht en doe een schietgebedje, terwijl de plaat nog steeds langzaam stijgt.

Hopelijk is er in de arena water.

Een zee, of voor mijn part een groot meer.

Dat zou de kansen van mij en Isaac om te winnen zoveel vergroten.

Er gaat een koude rilling door me heen als ik denk aan de arena. Ik heb niet veel aanwijzingen over de situatie in de arena gevonden aan de hand van mijn kleding. Ik heb van Adam, mijn stylist, een simpel setje kleding gekregen: een strakke maar comfortabele donkerblauwe spijkerbroek met stevige riem, een zwart strak hempje, een dun, zwart vliesvest met capuchon en districtnummer op mijn rechterborst. Mijn voeten zijn ingepakt met een dik paar sokken en zwarte, leren enkellaarsjes met stevige zolen. Mijn haar is strak achter op mijn hoofd ingevlochten, een kenmerk dat we met de Beroeps hebben afgesproken als teken dat we bij elkaar horen. Bij de jongens was het iets moeilijker om een kenmerk te vinden, maar uiteindelijk hebben de jongens allemaal als Districtaandenken een leren armband voor om hun rechterpols meegenomen.

De kleding zou van alles kunnen betekenen; bergen, een bos, een strand, noem maar op. Daar heb ik dus niet echt veel aan.

_Laat het alsjeblieft een zee zijn. Met een fatsoenlijk strand en bos om eten te vinden._

Op het moment dat ik dat denk, hoor ik een zacht gezoem boven me. Als ik mijn ogen open, word ik verblind door een fel licht. Een frisse, onbekende geur bereikt mijn neus.

_Nee, _denk ik. _Alsjeblieft geen bergen._

Maar al voordat mijn hoofd de rand van de opening bereikt, zie ik de toppen van gigantische bergen om me heen oprijzen.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Zestig. Negenenvijftig. Achtenvijftig. Zevenenvijftig."_

Met ingehouden adem verken ik met mijn ogen de arena. Recht voor me, op een plat grasveld, ligt de Hoorn des Overvloeds.

Rechts, achter en voor me, achter de Hoorn des Overvloeds, worden we omringt door bergen, van onder groen van de bomen en heidevelden, van boven wit en grijs van de sneeuw en rotsen.

Vanaf elke berg lopen wel drie of vier smalle, heldere streepjes naar beneden: bergbeekjes. De beekjes lopen richting de Hoorn des Overvloeds. Voordat ze die kunnen bereiken, stromen ze door de bossen die het grasveld waarop de tributen staan omringen. Bij het grasveld aangekomen komen alle beekjes bij elkaar tot een grote, rustig stromende rivier, die op zijn beurt richting het grasveld omringt door water en aan mijn linkerkant tussen de bomen door naar een geel en blauw streepje stroomt; zee. Strand en zee.

"_Vijfendertig. Vierendertig."_

Als ik de arena, die tot mijn verbazing toch wel meevalt, heb bekeken, bestudeer ik de tributen die om me heen staan. Links van me staat de jongen uit District 10, die volgens mij James heet; hij viel bij de training op met speerwerpen, waar hij bijna net zo goed in is als ik.

Rechts van me staat nog een jongen, die volgens het nummer op zijn vest uit District 6 komt.

Als ik iets verder naar rechts kijk, zie ik wat tributen die me iets bekender voorkomen.

Naast District 6 staat Sydney, de meisjestribuut uit 1 en mijn bondgenote. Sydney's haar zit precies hetzelfde als het mijne; strak ingevlochten valt haar lange, bruine haar op haar rug.

Ze vangt mijn blik op en geeft me een vriendelijk knikje. Ik glimlach en beetje gespannen terug; in tegenstelling tot de andere beroeps, hebben Isaac en ik helemaal geen zin in het grote gevecht dat gaat komen.

Naast Sydney staat de jongen uit 12; ik ben alweer vergeten te kijken hoe hij heet. Voor het eerst sinds ik in het Capitool ben kijkt hij niet naar me; hij staart strak voor zich, langs de Hoorn des Overvloeds, terwijl ik tot mijn verbazing een kleine steek van teleurstelling in mijn buik voel.

Naast de jongen uit 12 staat het meisje uit 5, een lichtelijk gestoord persoon die dodelijk word als je haar een pijl en boog geeft.

Die indruk kreeg ik in ieder geval nadat ze 'per ongeluk' een pijl op me afschoot bij de training, die ik nog maar net kon ontwijken. Als wraak heb ik een heel potje peper in haar eten gegooid toen ze niet keek. Ze heeft een halve dag op de ziekenafdeling gelegen.

"_Negentien. Achttien. Zeventien."_

En naast het meisje uit 5… Isaac.

Met een glimlach op zijn gezicht zwaait hij naar me. Ik schud zuchtend mijn hoofd. Ik snap echt niet hoe zij zo vrolijk kan zijn. Zelfs nu nog.

Isaac kijkt me grijnzend aan. Met een klein glimlachje op mijn gezicht beantwoord ik zijn grijns en kijk dan weer recht voor me. Ergens is het toch wel fijn dat Isaac hier is.

Nog tien seconden.

Tijd om me te concentreren.

"_Tien. Negen. Acht."_

Rustig blijven.

"_Zeven. Zes. Vijf."_

Sterk blijven.

"_Vier. Drie. Twee. Een. Nul."_

Een luide knal galmt door de arena.

Zonder om me heen te kijken sprint ik naar de Hoorn des Overvloeds. Vroeger versloeg ik mijn broer altijd al bij renwedstrijdjes, en daar heb ik nu profijt van. Sneller dan de andere tributen die dezelfde kant op zijn gegaan kom ik bij de Hoorn aan.

Onderweg naar de Hoorn viel het me op dat er ontzettend veel eten en weinig wapens op het grasveld waren verspreid. Ik hoop dat er wat meer wapens in de Hoorn zijn. Goed oplettend of er geen andere tributen zijn, ga ik de Hoorn in, die gelukkig vol hangt met de dodelijkste verzameling wapens die ik ooit heb gezien.

Het eerste wat ik doe, is een verzameling scherpe, zilveren speren met extra speerpunten grijpen, die in een soort koker die je op je rug kunt hangen bij elkaar worden gehouden. Handig voor in een gevecht.

Dan pak ik een paar scherpe messen, die ik in de stevige zakken van mijn vest steek.

"Eliza."

Met een snel gebaar haal ik een speer uit de tas en draai ik me om, klaar voor de aanval, om vervolgens Matt te zien staan, de jongenstribuut uit 2, die me met een gelukkige blik in zijn ogen aankijkt.

"Matt," zeg ik, toch wel opgelucht dat het niet iemand is die ik moet vermoorden.

Terwijl Matt zijn eigen voorraad wapens pakt en ik de wacht hou, beginnen er mensen buiten de Hoorn te gillen. Gespannen kijk ik naar buiten.

De tributen die een sprint naar de Hoorn hebben gewaagd, zijn anderen tegengekomen en zijn of in een gevecht beland, of hebben rechtsomkeer gemaakt en zijn richting de bomen gerent.

Snel kijk ik of ik Isaac zie.

Naa een paar seconden zoeken heb ik hem gevonden. Hij en Sydney zijn in gevecht met de twee tributen uit District 11, met wapens die ze op hun weg naar de Hoorn hebben gevonden.

"Zullen we ze gaan helpen?" vraagt Matt, die mijn hand heeft vastgepakt en naast me is komen staan.

Verschrikt kijk ik hem aan. "Wat bedoel je?"

"Nou, ik weet dat Sydney en Isaac waarschijnlijk sterker zijn dan die twee uit 11, maar toch… 11 gaat sneller dood als wij ze een handje helpen."

Ik slik. Het liefst zou ik Matt nu een harde klap in zijn gezicht geven en hard wegrennen, maar ik moet mijn sterke, moordlustige imago ophouden. Ik ben een Beroeps. Ik moet nu eenmaal mensen vermoorden.

Ik krimp in elkaar als ik de jongen uit 11 een uithaal zie doen naar Isaac. Eerst denk ik dat het mis is, maar dan zie ik een rode vlek verschijnen op Isaac's donkere spijkerbroek.

En om de een of andere reden doet dat mijn bloed koken.

"Goed." Zeg ik tegen Matt, en met onze wapens in de aanslag rennen we op Isaac, Sydney en de tributen uit 11 af.

Maar nog voor we ze kunnen bereiken, word ik van opzij hard tegen mijn hoofd geslagen. Even word het zwart voor mijn ogen en voel ik bloed langzaam van mijn wang naar mijn hals lopen.

Als ik mijn zicht weer terug krijg, zie ik naast me de lange gestalte van de donkerharige jongen uit 7.

In zijn hand heeft hij een kort zwaard.

De woede die ik voelde toen ik Isaac geslagen zag worden, is er nog steeds en word door deze lange jongen nog tien keer erger. Hoe durft hij wel, mij proberen te vermoorden terwijl ik op weg naar Isaac ben?

"Dat had je niet moeten doen," sis ik, en met alle kracht die ik bezit werp ik een speer naar het hart van de jongen, die in die twee seconden dat ik stilstond probeerde weg te rennen.

De jongen kijkt me verschrikt aan en voordat hij het weet, boort mijn speer zich diep in zijn borst en valt hij achterover. Na een paar seconden kronkelen van de pijn krijgt hij een lege blik in zijn ogen.

Woedend loop ik naar hem toe, trek mijn speer uit zijn borst en trek zijn zwaard uit zijn handen. Ik gooi het naar Matt, die zelf net een klein meisje uit District 3 heeft neergestoken.

Twee dood. Nog 21 te gaan.

_Boem. Boem. Boem. _

Met gespannen gezichten luisteren we naar de kanonschoten. Isaac, Sydney, Katie, Lenny, ik en Jasper, de jongen uit 9 die op het laatste moment bij de Beroeps is gekomen omdat hij goed vallen kan zetten en vuur maken, zitten rond een klein, warm vuurtje, ongeveer 20 meter van de Hoorn. Matt is opgestaan en kijkt naar de lucht terwijl hij gespannen de kanonschoten telt.

_Boem. Boem. Boem. Boem. Boem. Boem._

Stilte.

Ik kijk Isaac aan. In zijn blik zie ik hetzelfde wat ik nu diep van binnen voel; verwarring.

Ik heb mensen vermoord. Ik heb Isaac mensen zien vermoorden. Ik heb mensen vermoord, en ben ervan weggelopen zonder enig schuldgevoel.

En de schok dat ik dat heb gedaan komt nu hard aan.

"Goed," zegt Matt terwijl hij naast me komt zitten en zijn arm om me heen slaat. "Ik stel voor dat we gaan eten, rugzakken met eten inpakken en dan even de arena verkennen… en natuurlijk even tributen jagen."

Er klinkt een instemmend gemompel. Als iedereen bezig is met het eten, trekt Matt me even tegen zich aan en fluisterd in mijn oor: "Je hebt het ontzettend goed gedaan vandaag, Eliza." Ik kijk hem aan. "Vind je dat echt?" vraag ik, een beetje verward door zijn compliment. Want ik ben nu echt niet trots op mezelf.

"Ja! Natuurlijk. Hoe je die jongen uit 7 vermoordde… Je had het moeten zien. Je zou onder de indruk van jezelf zijn geweest."

Even moet ik lachen. Natuurlijk. Matt is waarschijnlijk de enige persoon op de wereld die onder de indruk kan zijn van de manier waarop ik iemand vermoord. Dan zucht ik.

"Ik had niet van mezelf gedacht dat ik het zou kunnen," fluister ik.

Ik kijk Matt aan. Eigenlijk zou ik dit niet aan hem moeten vertellen. Matt zou moeten denken dat ik sterk ben, zelfverzekerd, en dat het me niets kan schelen dat ik mensen vermoord heb. Dat zei Finnick tegen me.

Maar ik kan het niet. Ik ben niet de sterkste, en ik kan gewoon niet iemand vermoorden zonder daar een ontzettend groot, knagend schuldgevoel aan over te houden. Zo ben ik nou eenmaal niet.

Matt kijkt me onderzoekend aan. "Maar je deed het wel," fluistert hij na een tijdje. "En dat bewijst maar weer hoe geweldig jij eigenlijk bent." En nadat hij dat gezegd heeft, zoent hij me.

Iets wat mijn schuldgevoel alleen maar groter maakt.

"Daar!" sist Lenny. Hij wijst naar een punt links van mij. Door de bomen en struiken heen zien we een klein, oranje- geel lichtje: vuur.

Met zijn zessen zijn we ongeveer twee uur geleden, toen het donker begon te worden, vertrokken om om op tributen te gaan jagen. We hebben Jasper bij het kamp nagelaten om daar de wacht te houden en zijn richting de bergen getrokken; ondanks het luide protest van Isaac en mij wilde Matt en Lenny niet naar de zee. "Nee," zei Lenny. "Dat strand is zo open en onbeschermt, geen idioot is zo stom daar te gaan zitten. Niet nu." En jammer genoeg konden Isaac en ik dit niet ontkennen, waardoor we de zee wel de rug toe moesten keren.

Hoe langer we door de arena liepen, hoe meer we een idee kregen van hoe hij eruitzag. De beekjes die vanaf de bergen naar beneden liepen maakten een soort ingewikkeld doolhof van de hele arena. Het water dat in de beekjes liep was zoet, en niet giftig, dus we zullen niet uitdrogen. Ook heb ik al wat wild zien rond rennen; eekhoorns, konijnen en zelfs een paar herten. Als we tijd hebben om echt te jagen als het eten op is, zullen we dus ook niet verhongeren.

Voor Isaac en mij is al het water natuurlijk geweldig; wij zijn al zwemmend opgegroeid. Maar voor de andere tributen is het waarschijnlijk een groot nadeel. Ik denk niet dat er veel tributen zijn die kunnen zwemmen.

"Die is voor mij!" fluistert Katie opgewonden. Deze nacht hebben we al twee tributen gevonden en vermoord. De jongens uit District 3 en 8, die samen op een kleine open plek, zo stom als het maar kon, onoplettend een brood deelden dat ze bij de Hoorn des Overvloeds hadden gevonden. Ze hadden geen schijn van kans.

"Welke is het?" vraagt Matt.

"Geen idee," zegt Isaac. "Maar volgens mij is het een jongen. Misschien die grote uit 6?"

"Volgens mij wel," zegt Sydney zacht terwijl ze langzaam richting het vuur loopt.

Stilletjes volgen we haar. Als we dichter bij het vuurtje komen, zien we een silhouet van een lange, gespierde jongen zitten. Boven zijn vuurtje hangt een spit met daaraan een konijn.

"Zo zo… Wat een aangename verassing," zegt Matt minachtend. Hij is zo gaan staan dat het licht van het vuurtje alleen Matt verlicht en Isaac, Lenny, Katie, Sydney en mij in schaduwen hult.

De jongen kijkt verschrikt om en komt onhandig overeind. "B- blijf staan!" stottert hij, terwijl hij onhandig een mes uit de zak van zijn vest en wijst er trillend mee naar Matt.

"Oohh.. Word je daar nu niet bang van, Mattie?" Vraagt Sydney giechelend, terwijl we uit de schaduwen stappen. Ik zie de jongen verbleken.

"Katie?" Zegt Lenny grijnzend. "Jouw beurt,"


End file.
